Betrayal
by Henka
Summary: Elle knew daddy loved her, no matter what Noah Bennet or any other of daddy’s friends said. Didn’t he? Elle needs to find answers for why she is how she is. Noah, Peter, and Claire just might help. EllePeter. ClareElle friendship.
1. Distrust

**Betrayal**

**By:** Sari

**Summary:** Elle knew daddy loved her, no matter what Noah Bennet or any other of daddy's friends said. Didn't he? Elle/Peter. Clare/Elle friendship.

**Chapter 1: Distrust**

Noah Bennet smiled to himself as he threw the yellow ball at the wall one more time. Yes, he was locked up by The Company and more than likely he would be forced against his will to work for the man that he hated with every fiber of his being and had worked for years and years to kill or at least stop his efforts. But, unfortunately all he had managed to do was get his family endangered and risk his daughter's life too many times for him to count. He had did more harm than good, he had made so many mistakes, and he supposed that now he was paying for all those lives that he had altered or interrupted or even the people he killed. Villians or not. He couldn't even tell anymore, the world was filled with so many varying shades of gray. He even forgot sometimes whose side he was on.

No, he didn't forget whose side he was on, he realized. He was on his own side. He created his own rules and no company, all knowing or otherwise was going to scare him into compromising his beliefs. The Company was evil. He didn't care what Bob Bishop or any of his lackeys tried to tell his colleagues. They were evil and they needed to be stopped. He was sure of it. But yes, there was one good thing out of all the mayhem he had caused. Elle Bishop. She had came in here taunting him and he had left her with words that had chilled her to the bone. It seemed that daddy dearest hadn't told his little girl that she had been a test subject for 7 years of her life, and then had somehow gotten the Hatian or some other ability ridden psycho to repress her memory. He knew the knowledge would cause Bob a heap of trouble. The girl was barely controllable when she was loyaly to you, now with the seeds of doubt he had planted she would be a firecracker and Noah couldn't wait to see the fireworks.

His thinking was prematurely cut off when the door to his cell banged open and he was left looking at the teenage girl, not much older than his own daughter. She looked forlorn, and there was a hint of hysteria in her eyes. He knew she didn't want to look weak, but he was a parent, he was a pro at deciphering little girls feelings.

"How can I help you Elle?" He asked in a bored tone, still bouncing his yellow ball against the wall. "Your dad doesn't want you talking to me, you already know that."

"My dad is gone." Elle said, her tone hard and skittish at the same time. "He won't be back for hours, he's researching something. I'm supposed to be good and not see you but I knocked out the camera guy, he's not going to be happy with me when he gets up." She added with some glee. She sparked some electricity in her hand before letting it disperse. "I need you to help me."

"And why would I do that Elle? You've hurt my daughter, her boyfriend, my family, and you're not getting any better."

He watched her as she fiddled with the cast she still wore on her arm. She fidgeted nervously. "I don't like asking for help Noah." She said in a condescending tone. "But I need you to tell me what daddy did to me, and maybe if you're helpful I won't kill Claire the next time I see her."

He looked at her with disinterest. "Bob wouldn't let you do that, she's important to making sure I stay cooperative."

"I looked in his office." Elle said, voice low and unsteady. "I looked for files on me but there was nothing. Everything on the computer that has even a touch of my name is locked and unreachable unless I have a password. I talked to his staff no one will say a word. I don't know who to trust anymore and it's all your fault and you're going to tell me! You are going to tell me what he did to me!" She yelled, slapping a hand over her mouth in surprise at her own raised voice. She disappeared and Noah assumed it was to look around to see if anyone hear her. When she came back in, this time she stepped fully into his room and closed the door behind her.

"Please" she pleaded. "Something."

Noah smiled. _Bingo. I've you now Elle. You need me, and you're going to keep coming back until Daddy either owns up or I get out of this place. I can bet which one's going to come quicker._

"I had just started the company." Noah started, and he smiled wider as she leaned in to hear him. "You were small then, older than Claire but not by much. You and Claire are only 2 years apart. Bob likes to know about his employees. He invites them over for dinner or some other meal and he shows off his daughter and lets the kids of the employees play with you. That's how I first met you, when I got the job and I learned about all this hero stuff he invited me over for dinner and told me to bring Claire along. He didn't know that Claire could do anything yet, he just knew that I had a daughter. You and Claire hit it off and it was a fine night that is until it was time to leave and Bob pulled me to the side. He had a special assignment for me."

"What, what special assignment?" Elle asked hurriedly.

"He wanted me to head over the testing on you. The guy he had in charge wasn't doing a good enough job. He wasn't cold enough, was his exact words. When Bob asked him to push harder, to test you even when you were screaming in pain the man he hired would cringe away, call him cruel. Bob doesn't like when people question his methods. Bob doesn't like when people question his parenting skills. He doesn't like people who flinch away when a little cries for her dad to stop. Do you remember it Elle? Do you remember screaming so hard your voice was hoarse and your throat bloody? Do you remember staying in the hospital unit for weeks on end because you could barely move let alone cause any electricity to come out?"

Elle's eyes were filled with tears, a faraway look in her eyes. Noah knew he had struck a chord. He didn't know exactly what the girl was remembering but he knew it was awful. Everything that happened to her had been awful, Bob was a monster.

"I..I…I have to go." She stuttered out, pulling the door open quickly and stepping out. Noah watched amused, but saddened as the door slammed shut locking itself behind her.

Noah may have hated The Company and every rotten employee that worked there, but he couldn't hate Elle, not truly. The girl was merely a product of years and years of torture and abuse. A child who had the misfortune of growing up with a man who cared for her in the most twisted ways possible. If she had it in her, he'd help her heal.

But of course, she would have to help him too. He wasn't going to stay locked up in here forever.


	2. Questions

**Betrayal**

**By:** Sari

**Summary:** Elle knew daddy loved her, no matter what Noah Bennet or any other of daddy's friends said. Didn't he? Elle/Peter. Claire/Elle friendship.

**Disclaimer: **Heroes does not belong to me. Sadly.

**Chapter 2: Questions**

At The Company, Elle Bishop might as well have been a god.

It had perks being the daughter of the boss. She walked around with her head held high and mischief in her eyes and no one gave a damn where she was going or who she was with as long as they didn't have to hear Bob's mouth when it came to what she did. Elle had learned that a long time ago, when she had accidentally killed a man and one of The Company's suits had whisked it away before she could even blink. Later, the same worker had took her into a corner and told her that if she didn't say anything to her father, neither would he. It could be their little secret. Elle had quickly taken the deal. Already at the tender age of 10 she knew what would aggravate her father, and sure enough killing someone hit an 11 on the scale of aggravation.

Elle was confused; Noah Bennett was a conundrum to her. At first, she thought he had leaked to her the information about her father testing on her because he wanted her to be unstable, ready to go against her father if the chance was given. Elle wasn't stupid, she was one of her father's top spies for her pretty looks. She used every tactic in the book to get people to bend to her will. So yes, she had thought that Noah had been lying to her. So she had looked. Her dad kept files on everything. He was horribly obsessive compulsive and liked to know when everything had happened and when. It was a weakness, Elle was sure. When Elle went to look for her file it had been empty. The file had been there, "ELLE BISHOP" looking up at her in foreboding dark black letters but other than that it had been devoid of anything that could give her clues to her past. A quick scan of the computer yielded the same results. Elle Bishop was literally a nonentity to The Company, and that's why Elle knew Noah Bishop was telling the truth. The absence of information was a glaringly large sign that her dad was hiding something, and Elle was definitely not supposed to know about it.

She flipped blonde hair behind her and walked into her father's office. She had just left Noah Bennet's cell and she wasn't happy. No, she was positively _pissed the hell off_. Daddy was lying to her and she hated being lied to. How dare he tell her that she was disappointing him when he had been disappointing her all along? She was going to confront him, and he was going to tell her what the hell was going on if it was the last thing he did.

She pasted a silly smile on her face, eager and stupid like her father expected her to be. Sure, she acted a little off sometimes and she knew her thinking might be a little bit different than everyone else but Elle did not like people looking down on her, daddy included.

"Well hello Elle, good day?" Bob asked her neutrally, probably gauging her mood.

She shrugged. "Can't complain Daddy, what'd you do today?"

He smiled at her, and Elle mentally cringed. She sounded like an idiot. He was going to be in for the surprise of his life. "Nothing too important, everyone's been quite in a tizzy over Nathan Petrelli's assassination. I needed to make sure no one knew it was us."

Elle's eyes widened. "So you guys did it?" She asked in carefully formulated awe. "I thought it was us, but I wasn't sure. Peter looked so sad."

He petted her hand from across his desk. "I know you like Peter honey, but necessary evils. Nathan was going to expose something that has no right to be exposed yet. Not until we prepare the public at least. I don't need another holocaust popping up because some trigger happy politician is angry at his mother."

"Of course daddy, you know you're always right." Elle said, simpering some more.

Bob smiled at her again, petting her hand. "Is there something you wanted Elle?"

She snatched her hand away, smiling at his look of surprise. "Daddy, guess who I was talking to today?" Her voice changing from sweet and innocent to dangerous in seconds.

Bob noticed the change in her immediately. "Who, Elle?"

"Noah Bennet." She answered, letting her electricity crackle around her. She would never hurt her dad, she loved him in some odd way, but she could scare. Oh, could she scare him. "He had some interesting things to say about you. Interesting things to say about me." The lights flickered in his office and she smiled almost predatorily at the emotions flitting across her father's face. "Daddy, he said you weren't so nice to me when I was little." She couldn't help the disbelief that crept into her voice as she said it.

"Noah Bennet is a deranged man who thinks that The Company is out to get him personally." Bob lectured. "You know that Elle, why would you listen to a word that man has to say? He's just trying to manipulate you into letting him out of his cell and you're making it quite easy for him. Do you know what he'd do if he got out?" He asked her sharply.

Elle's eyes filled with tears, a couple rolling down her pale cheeks. She shook her head, she was never good at hiding her feelings when daddy yelled at her.

Bob's fist came crashing down onto his desk. "He'd come for you first, because you hurt his little girl and it'd be the easiest thing to hurt me with. He'd torture you for kicks, maybe videotape it so he could play it for me while he has a gun pointed to my head. Or, maybe he'd pleasure himself with you first. He always thought you were a pretty little girl." Bob said nastily.

Elle's eyes widened, and her electricity stopped crackling almost immediately. Her mind was filled with the terrible images her dad was creating for her. "He wouldn't do that." She whispered, scared. "He has a daughter too, he couldn't be that mean to me."

"Noah Bennet is a ruthless man who doesn't care about anyone but himself and his pathetic family, it'd do you well to remember that Elle."

She nodded quickly. "I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry for doubting you."

He stood up, reaching over to pat her on the shoulder almost awkwardly. Elle took any bit of affection she could get, he was never forthcoming with it. "It's okay Elle, just don't let it happen again." Elle could hear the threat in his voice.

Elle stood up too, knowing instinctively that she had been dismissed. She kept her head bowed and her body curled in itself until she was out of the sight of his office and in her own room, in a corridor with less cameras than usual. She knew he'd probably be watching what she did so she waited, she waited until she knew he would be in a meeting and then she let out the most animalistic scream she could muster.

Elle's electricity found its way out of every crevice in her body as she exacted her anger. She wasn't afraid of damaging anything, her room had been modified especially for her, so she just let it hit everything it could before tightly recoiling the voltage back into her.

Damn him, _Damn him to hell_. She would not let him lie to her. She would find out what happened all those years ago, and daddy better be careful about lying to her again.


	3. Escape

**Betrayal**

**By:** Sari

**Summary:** Elle knew daddy loved her, no matter what Noah Bennet or any other of daddy's friends said. Didn't he? Elle/Peter. Claire/Elle friendship.

**Chapter 3: Breakout**

The security detail surrounding her had increased. Just one more on the list Elle had mentally created that was suspicious about her daddy. Elle wanted to believe him, she truly did. But, ever since that dreaded talk with Noah Bennett she'd been having horrible nightmares that depicted a past she had a scary feeling was her own. It must be repressed memories trying to reveal themselves to her, but try as she might she couldn't tell exactly what was happening in the dream just remember the feelings of terror and pain that pervaded the experience. She needed Noah Bennett, and she needed to get out of this facility and Elle knew a way to get both done without her daddy and his lapdogs finding out.

"Elizabeth" she shrieked, knowing the stupid bitch was somewhere near enough to hear her. The brunette had been on her case for a week now and she knew she'd been reporting her every move back to daddy dearest. The little bitch was going to pay dearly for that, but first she was going to help her.

The woman scurried into the office her dad had given her. "Yes Elle, is something the matter?"

Elle smiled sweetly, "I need someone to play with, do you want to play a game with me?" She asked, a deranged twinkle in her eye. Elle could play crazy with the best of them.

The woman backed away slowly, "what kind of game Elle?"

Elle giggled, "hide and seek! I hide, and you come find me. Like when I was little!"

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "You remember that?" She asked.

"Of course I do, and I want to play with you. Play with me Lizzy?" Elle asked again, widening her eyes.

Elizabeth cleared her throat nervously, but nodded. It's not like she had a choice in the matter. One bad word from Elle and Bob would have had her terminated. Elle humored her anyway, the woman didn't know any better. No one in this damnable place did. They all thought she was some stupid twit who ran around following her daddy's orders blindly. Well, they were about to be in for a rude awakening.

Elle clapped her eyes in glee. "Close your eyes and count to 100!" She said loudly, making sure the dickwad watching her room knew what was going on. Everyone would scatter if only to make sure they didn't mess up little Elle's game.

She did as she was told, starting from one and slowly counting up. As she did, Elle slipped out of the room and ran down the hall. She had about five minutes tops before the Elizabeth would predictably call the guards in the surveillance area to find her, and that was with the hope that they were being lazy as usual and not watching all of the cell monitors. Once, they were all in a chaos about where she went she'd cut the lights. It was simple really.

She maneuvered her way through the halls and into the corridor where she knew Noah Bennett was being kept. Unlocking the door with her master key she slipped in and checked her watch, a minute to get the man to trust her. Just her luck.

"Elle" He said, he didn't sound surprised and she was stumped.

"Noah" She answered back. She was quiet for all of two seconds before she sighed in exasperation. "I don't have time to play games with you. If you had any hope of getting out of here then you need to listen to me. In about thirty seconds every damn alarm in this place is going to go off because the idiots who are supposed to 'protect' me are going to realize they don't know where the hell I am, and not too soon after they're going to realize that the entrance to your room has been opened, and it's been opened with my key and they're not supposed to let me down here. Then, a crapload of my daddy's drones are going to come down here intent with dragging me back to my room and throwing away the key."

He looked at her evenly. "So what are we going to do about that?"

"We're going to be gone, before they think about coming down here. So you need to trust me, because things might get a bit…explosive." She said, smiling deviously.

Noah nodded. "We do it your way, I'll ask questions when we're out of here."

She let out a breath she hadn't even known she was holding. "Good." She said. Just then an alarm blared and red lights flashed above their heads. "Well then, the show's about to start. Just follow the sparks, and you'll know its me."

With that, she let out a pulse of energy that fried any restraints he had, and hearing Noah's hiss of pain she knew it must have caught him as well, _Oh well, can't help that_. She kicked the door open, and as planned she could hear the shouts of panicked workers heading towards them. _Time for a little fun_. She gleefully watched as the lights in the hallway went out, and the hysteria rose just one more notch. Frantic shouts followed by the sounds of running filled her ears but Elle knew better than to let it distract her. She'd been playing in this facility for as long as she could remember, a little darkness wouldn't deter her, she knew it like the back of her hand.

She felt Noah grabbing on to a piece of her clothing and she quickly shook him off. "You can't hold on to me!" She shouted into the darkness. "When I use my powers you'll be electrocuted and what good would that do either of us?"

She used her powers to zap another crony who happened to be in her way and in no time they were nearing the front of the building. The fates weren't on her side though, because the lights chose that moment to click back on and in front of her looking decidedly disappointed was her father and several of his men. She blinked rapidly, her eyes adjusting to the sudden exposure to light but she didn't drop her defensive posture. If anything, her eyes grew sharper calculating just how much voltage she would need to bring the entire place down if she needed to.

"Elle, what are you doing?" Bob asked her, his voice calm though she knew he must be rolling in anger.

"What does it look like I'm doing daddy?" She asked bitterly. "I wasn't too happy with our talk last week so I decided to take matters into my own hands."

"And leave?" He asked her sadly. "If you left it would break my heart."

"What heart?" Elle spat. "I'm just another prisoner to you daddy, another plaything for you to experiment on."

"You let Noah poison your mind, I told you this would happen." Bob said, shaking his head. "Elle, if you just drop this silly ruse we can put Noah back where he belongs and you and me can talk, just like you want us too." He said in a placating tone.

"Oh just shut up Dad!" Elle cried, the lights flickering in her anger. She clenched her fists. She wouldn't let her anger overcome her. She was weak when she couldn't control her power. She wasn't about to let him distract her from her goal, too much was at stake.

Somewhere, deep inside her twisted, troubled mind, Elle was weeping because she knew her next actions would forever kill whatever relationship (however little it may have been) she had with her daddy.

"Get out of my way daddy, I really don't want to hurt you." In the corner of her eye she could see Elizabeth coming up behind Noah and her dad's men closing in on her.

Closing her eyes, she sighed and let out so much voltage it would have lit up the entire East Coast. She shielded herself, and grabbed on to Noah so that he wouldn't get caught in the onslaught and watched with a carefully placed mask as the employees who had served her so well crumbled before her eyes.

The human body can't take that many volts. That's what the doctor had said.

Elle blocked out Elizabeth's screams of anguish. She blocked out seeing her dad's body fall to the ground. It wasn't enough to kill him, but enough to get him out of the way. She looked back at everyone who had been a part of her life for too long, and ran.

"Where exactly are we headed?" Noah asked jogging to keep up with her, voice quiet.

Elle shrugged. "To a car, I figured we could stay with your family if that's okay?" Her voice was strained. "You're going to have to drive. I've never used so much power before, and I'm afraid it's drained me a bit."

That was an understatement, she felt like hell on earth and she had betrayed her dad in the worst of ways. She'd probably killed over a dozen people and wounded many more. Her dad would be reeling from this for at least a couple of days and her dad had lost his best tracker months ago so she could expect to be safe for at least a little while, and then she'd plan her next move. Until then, she just wanted to get in her car and drive far, far away from this place.

She tossed Noah the keys and pointed out the vehicle they'd be driving. She had gotten it months ago on a whim, her dad didn't know about it. He had never approved of her reckless spending, but that spending had finally come in handy.

"Elle."

She looked over at him as she pulled her passenger door open. "What?"

"You did a brave thing back there…" Noah started.

"I don't need you to be proud of me." Elle cut him off sharply. "I don't need you to thank me. I did it for me more than I did it for you. I just need you to call your stupid family and ask them where they are so we can get there and I can get some sleep."

He nodded. "I'll tell you every thing I remember, if you want to hear it."

She angrily brushed away the few stray tears that had forced their way out of her eyes. "Not now. I don't want to hear about it right now."

"Alright, then we'll just drive."

Elle sighed. They'd drive, and she'd try to muster up the courage she told her daddy every day she was so full of.

A/N: Thank you **MorallyTwisted** for pointing out the error in my spelling of the Bennet's. And, Happy 2008 all of you, hope your New Year was exciting and here's to hoping the rest of the year will be just as good!


	4. Anger

**Betrayal**

**By:** Sari

**Summary:** Elle knew daddy loved her, no matter what Noah Bennet or any other of daddy's friends said. Didn't he? Elle/Peter. Claire/Elle friendship.

**Chapter 4: Anger**

Noah looked in surprise at his surroundings. He had to give his wife credit, she definitely knew how to make someone disappear. His family had moved to the most remote of towns in Arizona, a small town that probably didn't even show up on the map. He applauded her mentally as he pulled up to a gas station. Driving nonstop to Arizona from California had been a lot of work and he had did it alone. Much to his relief after 12 hours of Elle being steadfastly awake she had finally succumbed to her exhaustion. Now, she was sleeping on the passenger door look every bit as young as she truly was. He looked to the cell phone he was carrying and punched in the number Sandra had hurriedly given to him before hanging up.

"Well Sandy, it seems like you did pick up a few tricks from me." He said once she had picked up. "Another prepaid phone?"

"It doesn't have much time left on it." She said sounding happy to hear from him. "I kept it around just in care you ever did get out of there. I knew you would find us."

"Listen Sandy, I need to dump the car that I'm driving, can you come and pick me up. We're at the gas station. I'd tell you which street but I think it's the only one in town."

She chuckled. "It's the only one, not much people in this town to worry about." She assured him. "Just stay put, I'll be there in a couple minutes."

Noah sighed, it had been a pipe dream really. He hadn't expected for Elle to fall for his "evil daddy" routine. He had merely hoped it would give him a weakness to exploit to plan his own escape. He school his head, he had been grievously wrong about many things before, he'd take care not to underestimate anyone, especially not Elle Bishop, again. She wasn't the pawn that he had expected her to be, and he believed, if it had been a different life, a different job, if they were different people. He would have loved her like a daughter too.

"What are we doing in boringville, America?" Elle drawled nastily, obviously the sleep had reawakened her nasty side.

Noah shook himself out of his reverie; this was not that different time it seemed.

"We're in Ajo, Arizona. Home of the Red Raiders." Noah said with some fanfare. "Sandra's on her way here, surely you remember my wife?"

Elle had the graces to look embarrassed, the last time Sandra had seen her hadn't been on the best of terms. Noah, turned away from her and looked to the road where a small vehicle was heading towards them. "You're going to have to hold your tongue Elle, my wife's not going to be happy with taking you in."

Elle growled. "She doesn't have a choice."

The sedan came to a stop in front of them and Sandra burst forth from the car, running towards Noah and throwing her arms around him. She probably didn't see Elle, too concerned with his arrival, but Claire who had stepped out the vehicle right after her mom sure had.

"Elle! What are you doing here?" Claire shouted, immediately on the defensive.

"Oh please teenybopper, I mean you and your little family no harm." Elle bit back condescendingly.

"Elle got me out of The Company headquarters, I owe her my freedom Claire, I'll explain everything when we're not out in the open for anyone to here." Noah said sternly.

Claire's eyes widened and she ran to her parents hugging both of them tightly. "I didn't think I'd see you again daddy. I'm so sorry!"

He smiled, hugging her close to him. No matter what he had done everything had been to save Claire. He loved his little girl so much. "It's okay Claire, everything is going to be okay."

"Not if we don't move from the center of the town." Elle cut in, breaking up the happy reunion. "We need to hide my car somewhere and get back to whatever hovel you guys are living in."

"There's an old parking garage down by the city limits, we'll store it there. You never know, we might need another car one day." Sandra said decisively.

With hostile looks being thrown from each of the girls everyone piled into the small four door sedan that Sandra had purchased underneath a different name, as Noah soon found out while he went through glove compartment in danger. The car was dropped off, and then they all headed back to the house where Noah knew there would be explanations to give. He could literally see the steam rising off Elle from the glare that Claire was drilling into her forehead. If looks could kill, Elle would be a goner. Elle on the other hand was looking out of the window, moody with good reason. She was at the mercy of her enemies, what a position to be placed in.

They arrived in front of a quaint house. It was not too small nor too big to avoid the questions from neighbors. It looked like a nice house for a starter family, or a retirement family whatever the case may be. Noah allowed himself to smile giddily, he was home.

"You need to explain dad, _now_" Claire demanded. "Lyle's going to be home in a few minutes and I'm sure he wouldn't want to see a dead, blonde bitch on the floor." She threatened.

"Look Barbie, I'm not here to make friends with any of you. I helped your dad escape because he knows information that I need and that I wasn't going to get staying in the Company headquarters. When he tells me what I need to know I'll be gone and you won't have to worry about me again. Until then, shut the hell up and let the grown ups do the talking. Go run along and cheer with your stupid cheerleader friends or something."

Claire screamed in frustration and launched herself at Elle, only to be forcibly held back by Noah. "Claire, CALM DOWN. Do you understand me? Elle is an ally for now. She helped us, she helped _me_. Respect that!"

Claire let out of puff of air and looked down at the ground. She was coiled so tightly he knew it was only going to be a matter of time before she snapped completely. Elle was probably neck and neck with Bob himself as most hated person on the Earth for Claire.

"I knew Elle when she was younger." Noah admitted, looking to Sandra. "Sandra, you might not remember I had the Hatian repress some of your memories when I first started this all those years ago. I didn't think to have him bring that one back when I released your other memories." He looked ashamed. "Elle's here because she wants to know what her father really did to her, and I intend on honoring my word and telling her."

"What her father did to her?" Claire asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Bob's not like me Claire. I turned my back on The Company because they wanted to perform tests on you. They wanted to turn you into some human lab rat and you'd never see the light of day again. I wouldn't let my little girl grow up in a world like that. Just think about it Claire, you would never have contact with anyone that wasn't approved by Bob or some other associate in the company and you would never go to a public school, you'd be deemed to valuable for that. I got you away from that for a really long time. Elle wasn't so lucky, her dad being the sadistic bastard he is allowed those people to test her to see just how far her powers would go. He'd have her exude as much voltage she could until she was very nearly electrocuting herself and screaming for hours..."

"SHUT UP!" Elle finally cried, hands covering her ears. "You don't get to throw my business out there like its yesterday's news. They got the damn point, my dad was a bastard okay. The joke's on Elle for following him around and allowing him to turn her into some soldier that he could order around. Fuck you, Fuck all of you!" Elle's anger was getting the best of her and the lights in the house were flickering crazily around her.

"If I killed all of you daddy would be proud of me." She said coolly, a tinge of girly pleasure in her voice. Her abrupt change in demeanor shocked all of them but Noah. He'd seen this defense mechanism too many times. "I would torture Barbie there until she begged me to let her go." She said, a sadistic look on her face. "I'd boil her insides and watch as the capillaries all over her body exploded from the pressure, you'd be a red treat for my daddy. He'd love to see Noah in pain."

Claire lunged again and Noah hauled her back. "Elle, you don't want to do that. You said it yourself you hate to be seen as some soldier, so why make yourself into one?

"Show me a bedroom and a bathroom and I will stay out of your hair." She hissed. "Any of you cross me and I'll fry you quicker than you can scream."

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I was getting used to classes again, college sucks sometimes! Hope you enjoy and please review!


End file.
